Miss Christie (Honey West)
Miss Christie is a villainess henchwoman in the crime/action TV series Honey West. Honey West (USA ABC. 1965 - 66). Episode - Invitation to limbo (first broadcast in the US on Dec 17 1965). Played by - Judy Lang (b. 1940). Appearance - A tall, slim, good looking brunette (her hair is fairly short), in her mid 20s. Weapon - Automatic hand gun. Character - Ruthless. She isn't at all bothered by the idea of murder, indeed, she seems to rather relish the idea of killing Honey West. Fate - arrested Story - Honey and Sam Bolt are investigating cases of industrial espionage.The directors of a company which has been losing its secrets to competitors calls in the detectives without the knowledge of the manager, Harold Sutter, who is actually the head of the espionage gang. Miss Christie is Sutter's secretary and assists him in the crimes. The gang's method is to employ a female night club hypnotist to put businessmen in a trance, during which time they are conditioned to rob their own firms of the information required - it then passes into the hands of gang. Honey follows a woman who has made a pick up of information to a greenhouse. There'' Honey'' watches as the woman removes her disguise to reveal herself as Miss Christie. But Sutter appears and gets the drop on Honey. He explains the films are hidden there in plant pots, which are then sent out to the gang's customers. Sutter tells Honey ''he now plans to drop her in the ocean. ''Christie holds a gun on the detective while Sutter disappears to fetch the car. The smirking Christie allows'' Honey'' to use her compact to make up ("..go ahead - it's YOUR funeral, you might as well look good for it!"), not knowing it's a 2 way radio connecting her to'' Sam''. Sam, in a police car on the way to her location, now knowing'' Honey'' is in serious danger, has the officer turn on the car's siren - the sudden noise distracts the gun-woman as intended, giving Honey the chance to chop the weapon out of'' Christie's'' hand; another karate chop from Honey sends the hapless henchgirl stumbling forward. The private eye picks up the gun, taking Christie prisoner. Sam soon shows up and deals with Sutter. Miss Christie at the office (Judy Lang with Anne Francis).JPG|Miss Christie at the office (Judy Lang with Anne Francis) Miss Christie holds a gun on Honey West (Judy Lang).JPG|Miss Christie holds a gun on Honey West (Judy Lang) Miss Christie - distracted by a siren (Judy Lang).JPG|Miss Christie gets distracted (Judy Lang) Honey West aims a gun chop (Judy Lang with Anne Francis).JPG|Honey West aims a gun chop at Miss Christie (Judy Lang with Anne Francis) Miss Christie being dealt with by Honey West (Judy Lang with Anne Francis).JPG|Miss Christie v Honey West (Judy Lang with Anne Francis) Miss Christie karate chopped by Honey West (Judy Lang with Anne Francis).JPG|Miss Christie is karate chopped by Honey West (Judy Lang with Anne Francis) Honey West takes Miss Christie prisoner (Judy Lang with Anne Francis).JPG|Honey West takes Miss Christie prisoner (Judy Lang with Anne Francis) Category:1960s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Sociopath